Vermin
Vermin is a soldier - and former lieutenant - of the Warriors. He is a pretty heavy brawler. Pessimistic but very loyal, he is an ally who won't disappoint. He was played by Terence Michos and voiced by Joe Lo Truglio. Description Vermin wears jeans, a black leather wristband on his right arm, and no shirt under the gang's vest. Personality Vermin is very pessimistic. He also shows a somewhat joking side. He is also very impulsive, the clearest example in the movie is shown when they're waiting for the train to arrive he goes off with the Lizzies instead of waiting for the other Warriors. In The Film Vermin is one of the six who make it back home, His most important appearances in the movie are in the brawls against the Lizzies and the Punks. In The Game In the game, Vermin is the playable character in Blackout, and the second player's character in Roots, which shows how Cleon and Vermin founded the Warriors after being betrayed by Virgil, the leader of the Destroyers, their former gang. Vermin becomes the mentor of a New Blood named Ash. Later, when Ash is jumped and killed by the Destroyers, Vermin becomes furious, begging Cleon to allow him to take revenge. This incident added more negativism to his already cynical attitude. In The Novel It is difficult to identify a similar gang member in the book, but the most similar one is Bimbo, because he is the bearer, as Vermin was expected to be, but Bimbo shows more similarities to Snow. Jailbreak Vermin appears multiple times in Jailbreak, but has no speaking lines. Fighting Ability Vermin shows himself to be a very capable brawler in the rumble with the Punks. In the video game, he has a particularly brutal fighting style. He, Cowboy, Fox and Rembrandt have a special raging animation, which lasts longer than the standard animation. This can be disadvantageous, especially for Fox and Vermin, as rage time is wasted on waiting for the animation to end. He is the only character in the game who uses his two unique power moves, along with Cowboy. His standard power move is somewhat several punches in one move, whilst his rage power move is a spinning punch. Unlike Cowboy however, Vermin's rage power move seems to go towards his opponent's head, whilst Cowboy seems to go for the chest, despite them both having the same animation. This is judged by the way their respective opponents fall over when attacked with the punch. He shares the same standing rage finishing move as most women, he shares the same ground finishing move as the Huns' lieutenants, he shares the same standing finishing move as the Boppers' lieutenants, and he shares the same fighting style as Sid and Thrash, which is basically the opposite of Fox's fighting style. He shares the same fighting stance as Cleon and Ajax. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Stealing Strength: 4/10 Solid: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Stamina: 7/10 Lame: Uncuffing, Tagging, Lock Picking Health: 7/10 Rage: 7/10 Quotes * "Let's move." - LET'S GO * "Hold on a sec." - HOLD UP * "C'mere, don't get made." - LET'S GO (shadows) * "Be quiet, don't be seen." - HOLD UP (shadows) * "Grease 'em all!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Watch my back!" - WATCH MY BACK * "It's time to break some stuff!" - MAYHEM * "Grab whatever ya can, man!" - MAYHEM (store) * "Aw shit, let's get outta here!" - SCATTER * "Ah shit, they don't hear me." - OUT OF RANGE * "I bet those guys need my help!" - OUT OF RANGE (wrecked) * "What gives, man?! C'mon, let's do it!" - Threat * "Bring some over here, pal!" - Threat * "You must wanna get wrecked, huh?!" - Threat * "C'mon buddy, make a move!" - Threat * "Is everyone in your clique as big a wimp as you?!" - Threat * "I know you're scared, so I'll be quick!" - Threat * "Cut the BS, pal, let's go!" - Threat * "ALRIGHT, alright, that's fuckin' it!" - Rage * "You wanna see me get crazy?! I'm gonna WRECK you!" - Rage * "I'm gonna go off on your ass!" - Rage * "C'mon, we're gonna finish this NOW!" - Rage * "You don't mess with a Warrior! Got that, asshole?!" - Rage * "Hey, man. How's it hangin'?" - Greeting Warrior * "I ain't packin', man. I need it, okay?" - Taking weapon from ally * "Oh yeah, I'm a beefcake, look at me!" - Wearing a hat * "I'll bet the chicks'll dig me now!" - Wearing a hat * "You got the cash for protection?" - Requesting protection money * "I'm gonna need the dough from ya." - Requesting protection money * "Can ya hand over the cash? We'll keep you protected." - Requesting protection money * "GEEZ, man - that dude ain't goin' nowhere. Why don't you take it down a couple notches?" - When you angrily beat a corpse * *Clears throat* "Uhhh, what's goin' on, man?" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "C'mon, man, it's done - let's go already, this dude's finished." - When you angrily beat a corpse *"Who wants to hide?" - Response to Cowboy, on the Warriors' colors *"You got a one-track brain, ya know that?" - Response to Ajax's frequent lust for women *"Those guys were some desperate dudes." - After narrowly escaping from the Turnbull AC's *"Thirty's a lot more than eight." - On the Orphans' numbers *"What about me? I got the big one." - To Mercy, after she requests 'real action' *"Looks like something else showed up." - When seeing the Lizzies *"Are you kidding? Time's what we got plenty of." - Response to Rembrandt's advice of refusing the Lizzies *"I'll bet he went out swinging." - Response to learning of Ajax's capture *"Are you kidding?" - To Mercy after she refused to enter the men's room Trivia *In a deleted scene, Vermin was named the bearer, but he doesn't bear anything in the movie. *The actor who played Vermin in the movie made him funny, since he was originally to be killed by The Lizzies. *In the game, Vermin appears in more missions that any other character, although he is usually just a tag-along or soldier in most. This is proof of his dependability, as well as showing that he is one of the more capable Warriors in the gang, being a better brawler than Fox, Cowboy and Rembrandt, but not quite as strong as Ajax and Snow, or smart as Cleon and Swan. Much like Cochise, he is in the middle in terms of skill. *Like Snow, Vermin is more playable as second player character. He is playable as second player for 7 missions, second only to Snow. *He mentions that Spider was taken out by Ghost. Coincidentally, he fought both these men in separate Flashback missions, with help from Cleon with Spider, and help from Fox with Ghost. Furthermore, Cleon and Fox are the only Warriors in the film to die. *In the game, he has a unique walking animation, which he shares with nobody. *Terry Michos, Vermin's actor, once mentioned that, since he initially had very few lines compared to other Warriors, he wore light blue jeans to stand out more. This was revealed during the Atlantic City Boardwalk Convention. *When chatting in the hangout, he will mention that he has a crush on an overweight Black Cat stripper. Gallery Warr.png 1225729-007.jpg|Relaxing on the metro mistake-verminrelax1.jpg|Kissing a Lizzie VerminMain.jpg|In the game. VerminFlash.jpg|Flashback Vermin in the Destroyers. OriginalRoots.jpg|Vermin's original appearance in Roots. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Lieutenants Category:Destroyers